Second Chances Or Another Broken Heart?
by Growinuptoofast17
Summary: He had left her 2 years ago. She now 17 and finally having her life on track and being pursued by a super cute guy in her English class Kim was finally getting over her first love she'd never forget him and maybe never stop loving him but she could still live a full life with out him… She hoped. It's Kick eventually I promise!


**No copyright intended so you guys don't have to worry about it! **

Kim sighed as the sun was beating down on her warm skin. She was happily walking to the dojo for practice. She was actually more excited to go to practice than usual Rudy said there was going to be a surprise… She wanted to know what it was. She walked into the dojo a smile on her face slowly that smile turned into a frown because in middle of the dojo there stood Jack her first love and the boy who left without a goodbye. He broke her heart she would not let him do it again. Swiftly she walked to the girls change room to change. Ignoring the calls of the guys to come and say hi to Jack. When she re-entered the room she got 3 confused stares and 1 stunned face. Jack stood there his mouth hanging open. She smirked a little yeah that's right Kimmy Crawford wasn't so much one of guys now was she? Kim had changed not by much but a little she had filled out, grew a little taller and had such a soft look about her that made guys fall over themselves. With this new Kim the guys had become even more protective of her basically she had 3 brothers.

Jack stared at Kim with such astonishment that he had to remember his mouth was open. Kim was so beautiful how could he not of seen it before he left? He was an idiot. And with the look Kim was giving him he could tell she knew he was an idiot as well. "Well look whose here." said Kim sarcastically okay that hurt. But was deserved… "Okay Jack you're here I'm here I want to see if leaving us for two years to go to that rival dojo in Miami was worth it so let's spar" Kim crouched into the ready position. Oh no she's really mad… I know I should throw the fight! Oh wait yeah no she'd never even look at me if I did that, well time to show her what I got.

I crouched and Milton started the match I approached her first I got a few good blows in but after that she got me in the gut twice in a row and then she flipped me in a heartbeat. As I lay don on the mat I looked into her brown eyes and saw no emotion what so ever. I used to be able to look into her eyes and see adoration and warmth I screwed up big time. She looked down on me scoffed and said "Hm I guess it wasn't worth losing everybody who you cared about eh?" Then she marched over to Milton and dragged him out of the dojo.

Kim looked up at Milton after she dragged him out of the dojo. After HE left she had become very close with Milton the minute they were far enough she sunk to the ground and burst onto tears. Milton knelt down beside her and hugged fiercely trying to take away some of the hurt.

Milton knew Kim's feelings toward Jack actually the entire dojo knew. He still loved Jack as a friend but his love for Kim as a sister was stronger. He thought Jack was a jerk he couldn't believe Jack did that and he didn't even say goodbye to her either. Once Kim calmed down she and Milton walked back to the dojo quietly. Only to find Jack flirting with Amanda Cummings an absolute horrid popular (mean!) girl.

Poor Kim talk about a stab in the heart she immediately ran to girls change room got changed then ran out the dojo to go home. Jack just stared after her then just he dismissed her like unimportant thought his attention went back to Amanda okay I need to step in. "Amanda this is a closed practice today no visitors or audiences sorry" I said with a small fake smile. "No probs Milly!" she said brightly and left quickly. When I said she was horrid she is horrid; just to Kim though.

Kim walked back quickly to her house and she ran up to her room she ALMOST cried but then she realized, she had nothing to cry over. **He. Left. Her.** She finally had her life on track she was almost dating Eric Poise and she had a good group of friends that loved her and she was getting better in karate everyday. She could do this. After Kim gave herself a little pep talk she picked herself up off the ground and dived into her Algebra homework.

Jack sighed as Amanda kept talking and talking and talking. Finally Milton came and saved him. After she left Milton gave him the most horrible death glare. "Way to be a donkey Jack" he said shaking his head. "Milton what are you talking about? All I was doing was talking to Amanda" I defended myself "You really are and idiot aren't you? You know I was happy about you being back but now I'm really not. I still can't believe what you did" "What did I do Milton? Because I have no idea what your talking about so please enlighten me" I said sarcastically "You left us. But more importantly you left HER you left her with out a single note, text, letter, or even darn goodbye. She loved you! She thought she did something wrong! It tore her apart for days, months, Sure Kim new you were thinking about going but she never thought you go without a goodbye! Jack she finally has her life back on track don't mess with her. If you want her then work for it. If you have no intention of wanting her don't play with her emotions" he said with his face full of sadness then he turned on his heel and walked out of the dojo to join the Eddie and Jerry who were unsuccessfully trying not to let us no they were eavesdropping.

She loved me? How could I not have noticed that she loved me? Aw man. I really flipping screwed up! Okay I need her to know I love her. How though?

**Next Day**

Kim walked into school with a smile on her face because waiting by her locker was hopefully her soon to be boyfriend Eric. No more than 20 steps away Jack stepped right in front of her blocking her path and her view. "What" she said pretty forcefully. Taken aback Jack started to stutter "Uh I uh… well you um no that's.." Then she heard a very loud squeal she turned around only to see Missy(a wannabe cheerleader and a follower of Amanda). Scream "NO WAY JACK'S BACK!" Then just as she stepped aside Jack was surrounded by no less than 60 girls. Kim snickered and went to her locker and gave Eric a quick kiss on the cheek they then strolled hand in hand to they're next class.

Jack saw Kim kiss the random guy on cheek and was furious who was that guy? Why was Kim with him? And how could he get to not be with him?

**Okay guys this is only my second Fanfic EVER but I'm trying really hard! I want to remind you that through out the story Kick will happen but if it doesn't happen right away then don't freak out and write really rude comments because you can't judge my story till I'm done writing it! **

**Luv Growinuptoofast17!**


End file.
